


Outride

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [35]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Horseback Riding, M/M, Riding, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross takes Jim riding. Jim returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithywindlesDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Withywindlesdaughter, who is an amazing writer and a wonderfully supportive person :D Thank you for the wonderful idea that made itself into this story. Long live horses with wide bottoms and comfortable gaits.
> 
> And yes, Litchfield owns ponies called Custard and Trifle.

‘Oh fuck, no.’ Jim had his arms folded and his face set in his I am not doing that expression. Ross had discovered with a certain amount of surprise that this expression existed. Jim was normally so enthusiastic and his sunny personality meant that he was normally game to try anything once.

But that was before Jim had met Goliath.

‘He’s a lamb, Jim.’ Becca said laughing. She was in jeans and riding boots, her thick soft brown hair tied on top of her head. She was holding Goliath’s lead rein while her twins, Martin and Ben, giggled and chased each other around his legs and under his belly. ‘I promise he’s not going to throw you off. The boys ride him all the time.’ 

‘Yeah, but if I do it’s a hell of a long way down.’ Jim countered. He turned to Ross. ‘And you did not say this was going to involved riding a horse that is roughly the size of an elephant.’ Ross and Becca locked eyes and grinned.

It had taken a three way attack that involved dinner at Litchfield and Becca’s with the rest of the polo team, and an extraction of a promise for Jim to at least try riding before he dismissed it completely, a week’s worth of stellar blowjobs and a solemn promise from Ross that if Jim did this, it would never be mentioned again. Finally Jim had relented which was why he was standing there in jeans and his old parade boots, a riding helmet borrowed from Ross on his head, in the Litchfield’s stable yard. Ross, however, was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand, and he kept sneaking glances at Jim. 

Who the fuck knew that riding helmets were such a turn on.

Jim, for his part, was staring at the equine equivalent of a sofa that he was going to be riding. Obviously using one of the polo ponies had been completely out of the question, even one as docile and sweet tempered as Felicity. So Becca had volunteered her kids’ mainstay, a massive Shire cross gelding who was guaranteed bombproof. He’d turned out to be a sweetheart, black with a white face and four white stockings and a penchant for milk chocolate buttons. He was now looking at Jim, ears pricked in curiosity. Jim was looking back with far more trepidation on his face than someone who was no stranger to climbing tall ship masts should have had. Ross could see the wheels turning in his head and decided to take evasive action. Once Jim started thinking about something he was very hard to distract. 

‘Right.’ he said. ‘Let’s get started.’

‘What?’ Jim asked, looking at him with a startled expression. ‘But...’

‘But nothing.’ Ross said firmly. ‘Get over there and say hello.’ He was a little amused that Jim was being as resistant as he was. But then he also reasoned that Jim had never actually had much experience of horses. ‘Need I remind you that I have not only tried sailing, but have actually gone with you on quite a few occasions. Now stop bloody stalling.’ He got behind him and steered Jim over to Goliath, hands on his shoulders. ‘He’s not going to bite you.’ They got to Goliath, who stretched out his nose and breathed on Jim. Jim looked at him, then hesitantly lifted his hand and stroked the velvet muzzle. Goliath promptly lowered his head and started snuffling Jim’s pockets. Jim looked at Becca, who gave him an encouraging smile. 

‘Fine.’ he said. ‘What do I do now?’ 

‘Get on, of course.’ Becca said. ‘Boys, come away from there. Jim needs to get on.’ Her twins, all bright blue eyes and blond ringlets, giggled and ran out from behind Goliath. Jim took a deep breath. He stepped up to Goliath and Ross moved behind him.

‘Bend your left knee.’ he instructed. ‘I’ll give you a leg up.’ Jim obeyed, and Ross helped him up. Jim settled into the saddle, and Ross helped him get his feet in the stirrups then frowned, tapped Jim’s leg to take his feet out and adjusted the leathers a couple of notches. Jim watched him. When he was done adjusting, Ross looked up at him. 

‘That’s good.’ he said. ‘Feet back in. And keep your heels down.’ He watched Jim adjust the position of his feet. ‘Better. Now pick up the reins, but don’t pull on them.’ Jim followed his direction and Ross took a moment to adjust how he was holding them. It was quite strange, being on the instructing side for a change. Finally he was satisfied and stepped back. 

‘Good to go?’ Becca asked. 

‘Yup.’ Ross said. He walked to where Litchfield was holding the reins of Mahogany and Trifle, his two retired polo ponies. Ross would be riding Mahogany and Becca was taking Trifle. He took Mahogany’s rein, taking them over her head and then mounting up. Mahogany was a Thoroughbred, named for her rich dark chestnut coat. Ross got comfortable and then rode her in next to Goliath, taking the lead rein from Becca and waiting while for Litchfield to give her a leg up. Trifle was a dark bay, his face marked with a white star. She gathered up her reins and gave him a little leg. Trifle’s ears pricked up and she blew Litchfield a kiss as they walked out the yard. Ross did the same, feeling Mahogany bouncing underneath him. She was keen, her pointed ears flicking back and forth. By contrast, Goliath was a picture of sobriety as he plodded along behind her with Jim hanging onto the reins for dear life. 

The Litchfield’s house was out in the countryside on the west side of Dorchester. There was a bridlepath a little way down the road and Becca lead the way, Trifle’s hooves clipping on the road in front of them. Ross pulled Mahogany into place beside Goliath and smiled at Jim. 

‘You okay, babe?’ he asked. Jim nodded, shifting in the saddle. 

‘I think so.’ he said. ‘Fuck knows how you get comfortable though.’ Ross laughed.

‘Just wait till you go over your first jump unprepared.’ he said. ‘I think my testicles actually retracted that day.’ That got a laugh out of Jim and Ross steered Mahogany a little closer and held out his hand. Jim shook his head.

‘Two hands on the wheel.’ he replied. ‘At least until I get used to this.’

‘One hand for you and one for the ship.’ Ross said and got a smile. 

They turned off onto the bridle path. Up ahead, Trifle’s apple shaped behind swayed as Becca let him jog for a bit. 

‘You want to try that?’ Ross asked. 

‘Fuck, no.’ Jim replied, an echo of his earlier words. ‘I think this speed is absolutely fine.’ He was looking a little more relaxed now, the tension in his shoulders starting to disappear. 

They rode along the path, and Ross sighed happily, letting himself just enjoy the late winter sun. This was the part of riding he’d always loved the most, the quiet, and being able to share that with Jim was making him surprisingly content. 

‘Okay.’ Becca called back from up ahead. ‘I’m going to let Trifle have a bit of run down the next stretch. You going to be all right?’

‘Fine, Becca.’ he replied. She nodded and kicked Trifle into a canter and disappeared down the path. 

‘Maybe one day, I’ll get you to do that.’ Ross said, grinning at Jim. 

‘And maybe one day I’ll get you to sail to the Med with me.’ Jim laughed. 

They made the circuit through the woodlands without accident, falling into a comfortable silence as they rode side by side. Goliath proved himself to be completely trustworthy, his gentle plodding making Jim’s ride a very safe and uneventful one. When they got to the end of the trail Becca was waiting for them, allowing Trifle to crop the grass. She gave them a bright smile.

‘All in one piece?’ she asked.

‘Not only that, but I think he may even be starting to enjoy it.’ Ross said, a little smug. Jim sighed and then grinned.

‘All right.’ he said. ‘I will admit to it not being entirely horrible.’ 

They got back to the house and into the yard. Ross got off Mahogany, handing her reins to Becca, who was already off Trifle. He went to Jim. 

‘Bring you other leg over.’ he said, holding up his arms. Jim smiled and obeyed, then slid off Goliath into his arms, arms around Ross’ neck. Ross caught him easily, and took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. To his surprise Jim responded readily, his mouth lingering on Ross’. Ross eventually put him down and looked at him. ‘So it didn’t suck?’

‘It didn’t’ Jim said. ‘I might even be convinced to do it again.’ He was about to kiss Ross again, when they were both almost knocked over by Goliath, who’d decided that he deserved a reward for being such a good horse.

********

Six hours later Ross was lying in bed, listening to Jim moaning like he was dying. They had the bedside light on, about to switch it off and got to sleep.

‘Christ.’ he said. ‘Okay, this you did not warn me about.’ He was on his back, one arm over his head. ‘Fuck, my inner thighs feel like I’ve been fucked for a week.’ Ross rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on one elbow. 

‘Is there anything I can do?’ he asked, smiling at him. 

‘Fuck off, Poldark.’ Jim said. ‘I think you’ve done enough.’ He stretched. ‘My legs feel like I’ve done five full gun runs in a row.’ 

‘Mmmmm.’ Ross leaned down, breathing in along Jim’s shoulder. ‘Well, you know how I feel about gun runs.’ 

‘Oh no, baby.’ Jim said, putting his hand on Ross’ face and shoving him away gently. ‘Right now, if you got on top of me you’d probably injure me permanently.’ Ross pouted. Then he had a brainwave.

‘Well.’ he said. ‘You did learn something today that you could put to good use.’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘I swear to fuck, if you make a riding joke right now I will end you.’ he said. 

‘But it’s the perfect solution.’ Ross protested. ‘We can go really slow too.’

‘You’re incapable of slow.’ Jim snorted. 

‘Bollocks.’ Ross said. ‘Try me.’ Jim looked at him, and their eyes locked. 

‘Slow.’ Jim said. Ross nodded, a little too quickly. He could already feel his body responding.

‘As slow as you want.’ he replied, then rolled back over onto his back. He put both hands above his head, tucking them under the pillow. He stared at the ceiling, hoping Jim would take the bait. He heard him sigh, then Jim sat up and Ross watched as he moved to straddle him. He settled on Ross, and looked down at him, wincing slightly. He leaned down and rested his hands on Ross’ bare chest. 

‘I can’t believe we’re doing this.’ he said, his smile crooked.

‘Why.’ Ross replied. ‘Since when has a little muscle strain gotten in the way of us fucking?’ He watched as Jim’s breathing caught. ‘Unless you really can’t get it up in this condition.’ Jim’s eyes narrowed and Ross gave himself a mental high five. 

‘Oh, I can get it up, Poldark.’ he retorted. ‘The question is will you be able to handle it when I do.’ He dragged his fingers down Ross’ chest. ‘I think I proved that I ride pretty damn well this afternoon.’ Ross laughed.

‘Goliath is a fucking sofa.’ he said. ‘You’d have to be an idiot to fall off of him.’ He ran his hands up Jim’s thighs, resting them on his hips and thrusting up just a little. ‘I’m a whole lot harder to stay on.’ Jim gave a little gasp as Ross jostled him, biting his lip. 

‘Bastard.’ he said, his voice coming out strangely breathy. Ross looked down, watching as he hardened in front of his eyes. That made his own blood rush away from his head. He reached for Jim’s cock, his grip just loose enough.

‘I may be a bastard, but I’ll give you a fucking ride to remember.’ he said, his own voice getting lower as the arousal started to make his pulse thud in his ears.

‘Will you stop talking about fucking riding.’ Jim gritted out, his head going back as he thrust up into Ross’ hand. He held out one hand. ‘Give me the fucking lube.’ Ross used his free hand to scrabble around in the bedside table drawer until he found it and handed it to him. 

‘You want me to do that?’ he asked. 

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘Just keep your hand where it is.’ He pumped the lube onto his fingers and raised himself up on his knees. Ross stifled a moan. He loved watching Jim stretch himself, could watch it all fucking day. Jim sighed deeply as he started to work himself open, bracing with one hand on Ross’ stomach as he moved against his own hand. The whole time, Ross worked his own hand, going slowly and steadily while the other rested on Jim’s hip. He was rock hard now, pre-come dampening the hair on his stomach and his eyes fixed on where he could see Jim’s fingers pushing in and out.

‘Jesus…’ he breathed. ‘Oh babe, that looks so fucking good.’ He looked up at Jim’s face, fixed in concentration with that lovely line between his dark gold eyebrows. ‘I love watching you fuck yourself.’ 

‘Shut up, Ross.’ Jim panted. ‘I’m trying very fucking hard not to come all over you right now and your dirty talk is not helping.’ He obviously hit something because he moaned very loudly and his hips jerked. ‘Fuck…’ His obvious need made Ross’ blood catch fire. He quickened his hand and was gratified when Jim pulled his fingers out and almost fell forward onto him. His panting got louder and then his hand was on Ross’ cock, lubing him up and then moving into position over him. He lowered and they both moaned as Ross went in until he was deep inside. Their eyes met.

‘Slow.’ Ross breathed and Jim nodded, his hair falling in his eyes. 

‘Slow.’ he replied, and the started to move, deep rolls of his hips that pulled and pushed in just the right way. Ross took his hand off Jim’s cock and spread his knees, his hands on Jim’s thighs and his fingers digging in. Jim reached back with one hand, resting it against Ross’ thigh and leaning back as he moved and his eyes locked with Ross’. He started to quicken his movements ever so slightly, moaning as Ross’ cock skated over his prostate. His wide eyes were dark, and the look in them was like a direct line to his heart. It had always been like that, since the first time they’d fucked, and it had never changed. 

‘God, I love you.’ he breathed. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful.’ Jim gave him a gorgeous smile, his dimples shadows on his face. He was sheened with sweat his lips parted as he panted.

‘I love you.’ he replied. ‘So fucking much. That’s the only explanation for what I’m doing right now.’ He shifted and the new angle make him cry out. ‘Fuck… I’m so fucking close.’ Ross tightened his grip on him.

‘Slowly.’ he said and Jim whined in frustration. ‘You’re the one who said he was injured.’ 

‘You’re going to be fucking injured if you don’t make me come.’ he retorted and that was when something in Ross snapped. He made a colossal effort and sat up, arms around Jim, ignoring his outraged noise as he manhandled him up and over so that he was on his back. Jim gasped once, his pupils dilating and his chest heaving. Ross got hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head and started to move, his hips picking up where Jim had left off with sustained thrusts that went slow and deep. He leaned down, kissing Jim in the same rhythm, the smell of Jim’s sweat and arousal overwhelming him. Underneath him, Jim was plaint and he moaned into Ross’ open mouth, his legs hiked up high on Ross’ hips. 

They moved together, their rhythms synching effortlessly. It went on and on with the pace staying steady until it came, Jim’s body clenching around Ross as he started to get more strident in his moans. He was barely conscious, his blue-green eyes hazy. Ross picked up the pace, his thrusts gaining power as he gripped Jim’s wrists hard, until he felt Jim buck up into him once and then he came, his cry muffled by Ross’ mouth. The tightening of his body around Ross’ cock drove Ross over the edge, and when he came it was deep inside him. It wasn’t their usual fireworks display, but in some ways it was better. The profound love he felt at that moment was reflected in Jim’s face as he watched him until it was done. Ross rested his forehead against his, and their breathing slowed. 

‘Christ.’ Jim sighed. ‘I am going to pay for this in blood tomorrow morning. I think you gave my bruises, bruises.’ Ross laughed softly, then kissed him.

‘Consider it payback for making me hang from the yardarm.’ he said. Jim huffed a laugh in return. 

‘Fair enough.’ he replied. ‘Now get the fuck off me.’ Ross obliged, falling onto his back next to him. He reached for Jim’s hand, bringing to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. 

‘If it’s any consolation, I am so ready to promise to sail the Med with you.’ he said. 

‘Remember you said that.’ Jim replied. ‘I might just hold you to it.’


End file.
